Aunque no sea conmigo
by EDStarblue
Summary: Que harias por la felicidad de aquel a quien amas? Songfic Oneshot


**Aunque No Sea Conmigo**

A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario  
que por mi parte yo estaré esperando  
el día en que te decidas a volver  
y ser feliz como antes fuimos.

**-Quisiera estar así para siempre…**

**-Terry, estas llorando…**

**-Candy prométeme que serás feliz…promételo!**

**-Tu también Terry, promételo…**

**-Lo prometo…**

**-Adiós…**

**-Adiós…**

Se muy bien,  
que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario  
la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse  
están luchando cada quien  
por no encontrarse...

**-Candy de haber sabido que nuestra separación seria así, habría sido mejor no conocerte…**

**-Terry aun puedes alcanzarla…**

**-No Susana, yo te he elegido a ti…me quedare contigo.**

**-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, perdí mi pierna, no la razón, si no me amas yo no te quiero a mi lado, no quiero tu lastima… no te quiero volver a ver, si eres capaz de dejar a la mujer que amas por lastima, no eres quien yo creía, ERES UN COBARDE!**

**-Pero...Susana…**

**-COBARDE, COBARDE!!!**

**-Pero... yo prometí…**

**-NADA!! NO ME IMPORTA…NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ VETE… ella te ama…y me salvo la vida, tu deuda conmigo esta saldada, nada te retiene aquí, yo Te amo y quiero que seas feliz… le prometí a Candy que te cuidaría y te haría muy feliz… pues bien, lo estoy haciendo...**

**-Gracias…**

Y no es por eso  
que halla dejado de quererte un solo da  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.

**-Es mejor así…**

**-Susana, estas bien..? Donde esta Terry? Y esa chica? Que paso aquí?**

**-Nada, mamá es solo que… el frió me despertó… ya todo es como debe ser…**

Pero si ahora tienes,  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz...  
aunque no sea conmigo...

Y no es por eso  
que halla dejado de quererte un solo da  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.

**-CANDY!!! CANDY!!!**

**-He? Esa es la voz de Terry… imposible!!! OH, si el él…**

**-Pecosa te alcance…**

**-Pero Terry que crees que haces?? Te dije que te quedaras en el Hospital!! Que demonios crees que pasara con Susana? Tu me prometiste que…**

**-Que seria muy feliz… te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo... Por eso estoy aquí.**

**-Pero y Susana, ella esta...**

**-Totalmente convencida de que esta es la forma de cumplir la promesa que te hizo y de que no quiere nuestro sacrificio.**

**-Estas seguro? Ella dijo eso? Pero como?**

**-Muy fácil, tan fácil como que dejes de cuestionar, te calles y me respondas una pregunta.**

**-Una pregunta? Cual?**

**-Que te dije de estar cuestionando?**

**-OH, perdón…**

**-Como te decía, la pregunta es… quieres… ir a Inglaterra conmigo?**

**-Ah? A Inglaterra para que?**

**-Para ir a ver a la tía Abuela Elroy y al Bisabuelo William.**

**-Pero ellos están en América, no en Inglaterra.**

**-Si, eso lo sé, de hecho por quien vamos es por mi padre, para que este presente cuando celebremos nuestra gran boda, o que creíste que no te envié el boleto de vuelta por que no tenia dinero??**

**-Bueno a decir verdad…yo…**

**-Ya no importa, solo quiero que olvidemos este asunto, que estuvo a punto de convertirse en lo peor que pudo pasarnos¿Que dices me acompañas?**

**-Momento, como es eso de que tu padre estará presente en nuestra boda, si ni siquiera me has pedido que me case contigo?**

**-Ah no? Si lo hice.**

**-No lo hiciste.**

**-Si lo hice**

**-No lo hiciste.**

**-Si lo hice, y de la misma forma que te pedí ser mi novia, o acaso también vas a negar eso?**

**-Yo…**

**-Jajajajajaja tus pecas me dan la razón, jajajaja Ahora ya no discutas y ven conmigo a Inglaterra…**

**-No.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No seria justo.**

**-Pero estas loca?! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado vas a dejar que tu maldito sentido de la justicia se interponga entre nosotros?!?! Esto es…**

**-Una exageración tuya, en primera, no quiero una GRAN boda, en segunda, nunca creí que tuviéramos que viajar tanto para ver a tu padre… **

**-Pero…**

**-EN tercera, no me importa si tienes o no dinero, y aunque no lo preguntaste, si.**

**-Si, que?**

**-Si quiero casarme contigo, mocoso engreído.**

**-Jajajaja Tarzan pecosa, me has hecho el engreído más feliz del mundo…**

Pero si ahora tienes,  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz...  
aunque no sea conmigo...

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

Esto de los fics es muy terapéutico, no pude evitar publicar otro, gracias por el apoyo con el fic anterior.

Doris .

Canción "Aunque no sea conmigo" interpretada por Celso Piña y Rubén Albarran (vocalista Café Tacvba) 

Cualquier opinión, ya sea buena o constructiva favor de dejar Reviews,..


End file.
